


I'll Remember (Your Name)

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, there is no fluff i think (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: Our precious memoriesThat the bright heart may keep themOnly one personI put all my feelings into quietly callingYour name





	I'll Remember (Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing it from Jisung pov, hope I didn't fail it :"D

April 20th, 2010

His name is Kang Daniel, when I first saw him dancing at our school art festival, he danced it very beautifully like I have never seen someone danced like him before. But I was too coward to approach him, he was so popular and I was just a commoner. Sometime I saw him practicing his dance on the studio in our school when I was walking to the library for my part time. I quietly watching him from the window, sometime he stopped dancing and drank his water from the bottle. I could see what brand he drinks, I even knew what his favorite snack, which I often dropped it on his locker. You can call me weird and coward, but yes that who I was. I never had the courage to talk with him, eventhough he often came to the library to lend some book.

“Excusme me, Sunbaenim, is this book still available? I need it for my homework.” That was our first conversation, and surprisingly was started by him. I was so shocked and freezing for seconds, my heart beat faster and I was afraid I couldn’t talk properly because if it and ended up blabbering trash from my mouth.

“Eh? Uhm… Let me check it first on our system” I was stuttering. 

I started typing the book tittle . stooped my face since I couldn’t see his face facing me. He hummed a song while waiting me finding the book information. I knew that song, it’s on my playlist too. Knowing he also listened to it somehow made me got blushed.

I handed the small note to him where I wrote the book location he could find it and he say thank you. Then he bowed to me and left. I was gonna offer a help to find it but looked like he could find it himself. But it’s okay, enough for me. At least I could talk with him that day. I wished we could talk more after that. But a wish got left as a wish, I’d never have that bravery. Yes as I said before, I am that coward. And I was still that coward guy till the graduation day. I should leave our city to pursue my dream as a doctor, to study at Seoul. 

*

July 15th, 2018

His name is Kang Daniel. A man that I examined today. He came to my room using crutch. Looks like he twisted his ankle. Yes as you thought so, he is Kang Daniel that I told you before. 

He didn’t recognize me. Well it’s not surprising since we only talked once back then at school, he didn’t even see my face that time. And how could he remember someone who never showed up his self after graduating 8 years ago. But I did know him, I remembered him to be exact. His face is still same, with more built body and wider shoulder. Pretty sure he got it after dancing in years. His bunny teeth is still there, and he couldn’t hide it when he told me about his condition.

“I was just dancing like I used to do. But suddenly I felt stumbling and dizzy. I couldn’t stand properly after that. Then I ignored it, because I thought it was also happened sometimes when I felt too tired. I also often felt my hands and legs cramped without any reason nowadays. The previous doctor suggested me to visit his neurologist friend. That’s why I am here.”

To be honest, I felt really happy to see him again after 8 years. It’s a lie if I said I never think of him. Like the said ‘ you could never forget your first love’ and I t happened to me. But the reason why we met again really slapping me into reality. I hate to know that I am a neurologist and he came to me because he is sick.

“Can you tell me further about when did you start feeling that symptomps, Kang Daniel-ssi?”

“I never noticed it was wrong since I do feel that cramps and stumbling everytime I felt too tired after dancing. But nowadays, the symtomps came often than before, and last thing happened I was falling suddenly eventhough I didn’t feel that tired.”

“Hm I see, first of that I need to examine your body generally and then we need to do lab test to confirm the diagnosis, now please lay on that bed, Daniel-ssi”. I took my stethoscope, started checking his blood pressure, body temperature, then the nurse started taking his blood sample. He left after I told him to come back in 3 days getting his lab test result.

I felt something thumping in my heart. I could diagnose any other disease but God please not that one, not this person too. It will destroy his dream and life as dancer. That disease will snatch his beautiful motion, his pretty eyes, and his precious memory. I hoped I would failed as neurologist that time. I think I need to pray at cruch hoping the lab test would turn my diagnosis as false positive. I couldn’t sleep properly until that day. 

**

July 17th, 2018

His name is Kang Daniel, as its written on the paper of lab test result. My hand was trembling when I opened it, was hoping that my diagnosis before was false. I knew as a doctor I better didn’t do this but I started having teary eyes after I knowing whats written on it.

I think God is hating on us. Why it should be him? After I got the chance to meet him after 8 years? Out of 100.000 poeples on this earth, why the 1 person is him? And why is my diagnosis this time is true positive? I hate it. How could I explain it to him tomorrow?

_Name : Kang Daniel  
DNA test result : Spinocerebellar Ataxia type 6 (SCA 6) ___

__***_ _

__July 18th, 2018_ _

__His name is Kang Daniel. The man who stole my heart 8 years ago and suddnely popped up on my life, unfortunately in this bad situation. He just sat lifelessly in front of me after I told him his lab result, looked like couldn’t believe what he just heard._ _

__“How many time left for me?” he asked._ _

__I hate this question, and I could never answer it, I hate to know that his time is limited, I even hate to say it to him._ _

__“That’s something I can’t expect. Daniel-ssi. We will help you to overcome this through, we will do our best” I answered it with the basic answer, but my heart broke and felt so heavy seeing him knowing his dream need to be stopped._ _

__“ I was asking your prediction, doctor-nim. I know this disease is incurable, so how many time left for me?”  
I couldn’t say anything, and because my brain couldn’t function well, my heart was too hurted. But I know he was more hurted._ _

__****_ _

__November 21st, 2018_ _

__His name is Kang Daniel. The regular patient that coming to me everymonth for his medical check up. He started accepting his condition, later on I knew he got it from his late father, because it’s genetic. That’s why he didn’t look really shocked before, because he was aware to that illness. He also quit his job as choreographer and dancer to focus on his therapy. Then he basically living in hospital, for the better treatment._ _

__That day I saw him sitting on the park in front of building. He was listening to something using earphone so I came to him, sitting beside him. He was humming that song, the same song he hummed 8 years ago. He realized I was coming, offered one of the earphone, which was I gladly accept it._ _

__“You must love this song so much” I started talking to him after the song ended._ _

__“Yes, You also heard me before” he turned his face on me, chuckling when seeing me got shocked from what I ust heard._ _

__“I what?” my lips started stuttering._ _

__“Hahaha…why are you so schoked hearing it? I even knew you left packs of jelly on my locker back then, thanks to it I got cavities”. He laughed for the first time after I told him that disease. He laughed again, and his bunny teeth showed._ _

__I was shocked, really shocked. Never expect he would recognize me from 8 years ago. I thought he would not._ _

__“How could you? I thought you wasn’t aware back then” I kept stuttering and couldn’t face him._ _

__“I wasn’t, until I saw you coming out from locker room and I found those jellies after that. I was gonna ask you and got to know you better but seems like you didn’t want to talk with me at that library, you kept looking at the computer, so I stopped my intention”_ _

__“I am sorry, must be disturbing for you, I was too coward before”_ _

__“No you were not, and I always think that you are the smart and cool senior, see that you are the neurologist now, and my doctor too. I am more sorry we have to meet again in this condition, knowing I don’t have much time left”_ _

__Hearing him say it really pricking my heart. How could he say it easily? When I always pray to God everynight so that this disease wont snatch his dream quickly._ _

__“How do you feel now?” I wanted to change the topic from ‘not having much time life’, I didn’t want to talk about it._ _

__“Like you already expected, I started losing my sense, sometimes I stumbling, or my hand couldn’t perform what my mind wants, but I still can walk my self, they will help me when I fell over”_ _

__Gosh, hearing it made my heart breaks more. Yes I sometimes saw him falling suddenly, but my heart couldn’t see it longer, so I never came to him. My heart can’t take it, so I chose to stand and started walked away from him._ _

__“Jisung hyung, can I call you like this now?” he said to me._ _

__I sighted, and turned my face on him,”Sure!” I said with smile, but my heart felt bitter._ _

__I know I was that stupid, I let myself fall in love with him again, I ignored the fact that I might get hurted later, I might loss him later. But I couldn’t stop it. He is Kang Daniel, and He still that Kang Daniel that I knew back then, like I loved before._ _

__*****_ _

__January 3rd, 2019_ _

__His name is Kang Daniel, the man who stole my heart again after 8 years, and he also stole a kiss from me, which was I also wanted to. And here we were, on his patient room after he finished his therapy session. I was coming to him to know how it was and we talked about this and that, when we accidentally facing each other, he pushed his face on me._ _

__He also stopped that long kiss, and looked down._ _

__“I am sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t have to do it”. He said it stutterly._ _

__So I shut my right mind down and didn’t say anything, except dragged his lips on mine again, cause I want it more. I don’t care about later, let our fate do its job._ _

__He started kiss me again, with more passion. And he stopped it after we both sort out of breath, he leaned his face on my shoulder, still tried to catch up his breath._ _

__“I am sorry, hyung. But I can not hold it anymore. I love you. I shouldn’t let you know sicne you will get hurt by me later. But my feeling for you getting bigger and bigger since you always beside me during my theraphy days, yes you have to since you are my doctor but it couldn’t stop my heart”. That was he said to me, looking right into my eyes._ _

__So I tapped his left chest lightly, gave him my sweetest smile I have ever had because he deserved it._ _

__“Here, when I placed my heart 8 years ago, and I never took it back” I said when pointing it, and I was so happy seeing him smiling after hearing it._ _

__******_ _

__May 2nd 2020_ _

__His name is Kang Daniel, and he wasn’t my patient anymore. There is rule saying that doctor couldn’t take his family case. He is my husband for 6 months and I also took leave from my medical duty. I want to nurse him full time because I didn’t want to miss any single chance giving him my love._ _

__“Hyung, I’m bored, lets go out today” he said to me that morning in the hospital room. And I couldn’t say no since he been there everyday. I started feeding him with the porridge since he couldn’t eat well anymore. At first he couldn’t eat it, since he love to eat anything that contain meat, there were time his emotion not stable and rejected to eat it, spilled the porridge. There were time he crying because he dropped glass to the floor, and also there were time he woke up and didn’t recognize me. But my knowledge as doctor helps me a lot, to overcome all of these. All that Daniel need was emotional support, and I could give him the best of it._ _

__“Where do you want to go? We can’t go far, your condition is not that good after getting cold yesterday” I fed him again, he posed as if he thinks that hardly, he was so cute that day, and glad that his mood was good too._ _

__“How about our school back then? Ah I missed it so much”_ _

__“Hmm..but finish your food first, okay?”, he smiled happily after I agreed with that._ _

__God why is him? He is too pure and genuine to get that kind of curse. I felt my eyes filled with warm water so that I excused myself to bath room. Didn’t want to ruin his mood by seeing me cry._ _

__And there we were, on our school, there was nothing much changed, the main building was still same, just the paint got changed, the library got bigger, and the dance studio got renovated. I pushed Daniel’s wheelchair to the dance studio because he said before he want to go there the most.  
“Whoa, it’s soo good now, the mirror is best, glad that our junior got better facilty, right hyung?” he turned his head on me. _ _

__“So I was standing there, peeking quietly from outside, seeing you dancing back then” I pointed the window. Daniel just laughed reminiscing our memory._ _

__He suddenly grabbed my hand and said vigorously,” Hyung, let’s re-act that scene! I will dance you you will stand there. But now I will recognize you, it must be fun.”_ _

__“But Niel-ah. You cant walk properly now”_ _

__“C’mon Jisung, hyung. When will we have this chance again? Before I cant move anything on my body and forget my dance, let’s do it for once, okay?” he gave me his hoping eyes, I got melted again and nodded at the end._ _

__So he started it, I could see his hand trembling when supporting his body to stand up, I helped him until he could stand perfectly, which he could never do it anymore without getting help. Then I walked out from the room and stood on the corridor, seeing him form the window like I did back then. I felt my eyes watered watching him dancing with all his power, his move was still there, the talent never leave, the vibes was still strong, what makes its different was he could only do it for 5 minutes and then he started falling. Next thing I know is I was running to him, and hugged him, letting my tears came out._ _

__“I did it, hyung. I danced again” he said stuttering, sorting out his breath._ _

__“Yes, you did it, you are the best, you always are” I wiped my tears then I kissed him lightly. He return my kiss, then he kissed my eyes lightly, as he was telling me to stop crying. Before smilling and kissed my lips again passionately._ _

__********_ _

__November 14th , 2025_ _

__His name is Kang Daniel. My first love name is Kang Daniel, and my husband name is Kang Daniel. There will be only one Kang Daniel is my life and It must be him._ _

__And for the last time, his name is Kang Daniel, written on my heart, and on that thing on the ground._ _

___Kang Daniel  
1996-2025 _____

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry :"))
> 
>  
> 
> p.s the summary came from w1 song - your name
> 
>  
> 
> too many errors but I'm too lazy to fix it hahaaha pardon my lazy ass


End file.
